Door stops are known in the art for preventing doors from directly contacting and damaging a wall proximate the door and/or maintaining doors in a fixed position. There are known door stops that are typically mounted to a baseboard, wall, or door, and prevent contact between the door and the wall by acting as an obstruction between the door and the wall, which contacts the wall before the door does, thereby preventing direct contact between the door and the wall. However, such door stops can cause damage to the wall when a door is opened with substantial force. Furthermore, such door stops cannot maintain in a particular position. Other known door stops completely immobilize the door. Such door stops typically do not contact the wall, however, they can be inconvenient to use as they require a user to remove (or at least move) the door stop whenever it is desired to move the door.